Loving A Girl Named Leaf Green
by XxPokeShipsxX
Summary: Green Oak has always been a cocky jerk but sometimes when he's around Leaf Green he just can't help but be sweet...even if it's in his own little way. Conflictshipping One-Shot


_Loving A Girl Named Leaf Green_

What's your ideal woman? Is she sexy? Does she talk none stop? Is she a model? I can bet she is. I used to crave women like that, but ever since I met Leaf Green that all changed.

Leaf is a quiet, innocent, beautiful girl from my home Pallet Town. I started off hating her, I thought she was annoying. I loved to tease her, the way she reacted was always pleasing. Though the two years we've been on our Pokémon journeys I've learned something. I loved her since day one. Her perfect honey brown hair that blows effortlessly in the Cerulean City wind. Those matching eyes the pierce your own. The innocent look she always has on her face. Everything about her made me fall in love. That's right me! Green Oak.

But did I ever tell her this? Did I ever get my first and only love? I did. And this is how...

* * *

"Hey Leafy! What are you doing, you up for a battle?" I yelled to her as she ran up to a Pokémon Center. She ignored me...nobody ever ignores me. What can be more important than taking to me?! I ran after her only to see her crying to Nurse Joy

"Please Nurse Joy help my Bulbasaur! He's hurt really bad!" Leaf cried as she shoved her starter to Nurse Joy. I've never heard her talk this much and definitely not this loud. What could have happened? I walked up to her as Nurse Joy took her Bulbasaur.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up at me, then turned away. "Hey don't ignore me!" I yelled. She turned to me and shoved me aside and rushed towards where her Bulbasaur was being treated. I sighed, what a drama queen. I walked over to where she was waiting and I saw her sitting in a row of chairs, her head down. I heard hiccups of tears. "Leaf, what's wrong?" I asked her again as I sat down next to her. She didn't answer. I put my arm around her and comforted her. This isn't usually like me I thought. I know I like her but god why even bother.

**It's because you love her**

"Why do you care?" Leaf whispered.

"I just do. Now what happened?" I asked as I moved the subject away from why I cared. She sighed a little.

"I was training...I wanted my Pokémon be in perfect shape for the gym. But...but then Team Rocket came and threatened me. Telling me to give them all my Pokémon or else." She explained quietly. After a long pause she began again. "I wasn't going to so I told them no and returned all my Pokemon to their balls. But as I was about to return Bulbasaur they took out a flamethrower. A real flamethrower! They started shooting the fire at poor Bulbasaur. He's a grass type he couldn't take it. Luckily it crashed for just enough time for me to grab Bulbasaur and run here..." She finished. Tears were running down her face. I hated to see her cry.

"Leaf he's gonna be fine. Nurse Joy is gonna fix him right up, okay." I told her. "Stop crying, you're too pretty to cry." The minute I said it I covered my mouth. She looked up at me.

"You...you think I'm pretty?" She wondered with hopeful eyes. No going back now I guess.

"Yeah Leaf, you are really pretty. Stunning really." I answered. "I really like you Leaf. I have for a while. I know I tease you a lot but I really really like you. And maybe we could travel together...as boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her. Usually I'm not that nervous, why am I always nervous around her?

**It's because you love her**

She looked stunned. She's gonna say no. I can feel it. "So whatdya say Leafy?" I asked.

"Uh...yes. I would like that a lot." She mumbled nervously. God she's so cute and innocent I love it. God damn it Green stop thinking like that! At the very second Nurse Joy came out of the room.

"Leaf your Bulbasaur is gonna be just fine. Just needs a night to rest and he'll be ready to go." Nurse Joy said then left to go tend to other Pokémon.

"Isn't that great Green!" She exclaimed smiling. I nodded as I got up and held my hand out to her.

"Come on, we gotta go get a room for tonight." I told her.

"Wait! I don't think I wanna do that!" She squeaked out. I know what she's thinking, maybe she's not as innocent as I thought.

"Not what I meant Leafy. Not unless you want to that is." I said winking at her. She blushed bright pink. I laughed. God I love her.

* * *

...And that's how I got my one love Leaf Green...or soon to be Leaf Oak.


End file.
